


Wish You Where Here

by Iruka_Yuywell



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iruka_Yuywell/pseuds/Iruka_Yuywell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple letter writtin by a snowbound Shuichi. This is my first Grav fic so please be nice. Songfic, Shounen-ai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Where Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Grav or Blackmore's Night or the song "Wish You Were Here". There I said it…looks at lawyers Happy?

Warning: Shounen-ai

_Lyrics_

* * *

 

**Wish You Were Here**

_Wish You Were Here_  
Wish You Were Here...  
Me, oh, my country man,  
Wish You Were Here...

Dearest Yuki,

_I Wish You Were Here..._  
Don't you know, the snow is getting colder,  
And I miss you like hell,  
And I'm feeling blue...

So first leg of our American tour and would you believe we're snowed into New York? We even have to reschedule the concert we were supposed to play last night. K-san hopes we can get a flight to our next jig before we have to reschedule that one too. The reporter on the TV doesn't seem to think we will though.

_I've got feelings for you,  
Do you still feel the same?_

Have you ever been snowed in here? I hear it happens a lot. What did you do to pass the time? I went shopping! Tried to find an English copy of one of your books, but they seem to sell out just as quickly here as they do at home. But I did find this little shop that had the Dragon Knights #8 manga I've been looking for! I was so shocked I had to get it.

_From the first time I laid my eyes on you,_  
I felt joy of living,  
I saw heaven in your eyes...  
In your eyes...

The wind here is surprising too. I was trying to read my new book on the way back to the hotel and it was nearly ripped from my hand! Reminds me of the night we first met in the park. Remember it? I hope you do…

_Wish you were here..._  
Me, oh, my country man,  
Wish You Were Here...

It gets really lonely at night. We all got our own rooms and I'm just not use to sleeping alone any more. How are you sleeping? Well, I hope. You better not be staying up working on that new book. I know you have a deadline and all, but it's bad for your health. Makes you cranky too…well more than usual.

_I Wish You Were Here..._  
Don't you know the snow is getting colder,  
And I miss you like hell...  
And I'm feeling blue...

Not that I mind when you're cranky. You get this cute little crease between your eyes. Sometime, despite the fact that I know you'll yell at me, I just what to jump you and lay a kiss right there. You might be surprised how much self restraint I can have when I want to.

_I miss your laugh, I miss your smile,  
I miss everything about you..._

I wish I could hear that little laugh under your breath. It's there. No matter how well you try to cover it up, I see right through you. Those little smiles no one else sees. Just for me. I miss you.

_Every second's like a minute,_  
Every minute's like a day  
When you're far away...

It seems like forever since I heard your voice. Yeah, Yeah. So I've only been gone a few days. I'm home sick, Yuki. I know you couldn't come with me. The new book's due soon. But I still wish you were here.

_The snow is getting colder, baby,  
I Wish You Were Here..._

It's so cold here, alone. I want you to hear the new song I'm writing. I know you'd probably call it crap, but that's how I know you like it. Just like that first night…

_A battlefield of love and fear,  
And I Wish You Were Here..._

Well I gotta go. That was K-san at the door. Looks like Seguchi-kun came through yet again. We have a private flight to the next city. Love you, Yuki. I'll be home soon. Wait for me?

_I've got feelings for you,  
From the first time I laid my eyes on you..._

XOXOXO,

Shuichi


End file.
